Titans Rising
When Dick Grayson / Nightwing returns to Bludhaven, he is greeted by an old enemy Slade Wilson / Deathstroke who requests help from Dick who refuses. This leads into a battle between Dick and Slade which Dick wins but spares Slade's life and threatens him to leave Bludhaven which Slade doesn't. Slade returns to a church where he meets with Brother Sebastian Blood who are in a discussion to resurrect a demon known as Trigon which Blood and his cult – the Church of Blood, worship after Blood found a book about him on one of his religious travels. Out of curiosity, Dick followed Slade, believing he wouldn't leave Bludhaven, to the church and discovered their plan. This prompts Dick to get in contact with Rachel Roth / Raven who is the daughter of Trigon. Dick warns Rachel about Trigon's possible return to Earth. This frightens Rachel when she gets a vision of the future. Dick leaves Rachel under the protection of his ex-girlfriend Princess Koriand'r / Kori Lane / Starfire, who is from another planet and crash landed to Earth after running from her sister; she was rescued by Dick which lead to their relationship then breakup. While under her protection, Kori trains Rachel to fully understand her demonic like powers. Meanwhile, one of Blood's cult members kidnaps teenager Garfield Logan for an experiment on a drug to cure Blood's mother from cancer. After drugging Logan, his skin turns green and as a side effects turns transforms into a tiger to escape. Dick learns about this so he goes after Logan and calms him down. He transforms back into his humans form but his skin is still green. Dick takes Logan back to his apartment where he meets Kori and Rachel who Logan develops a crush on. Street orphan Roy Harper spots Blood in a drug deal with Count Vertigo. Blood spots Harper who Blood attacks but Harper defends himself. Dick witnesses this fight and aids Harper. This makes Blood retreat. Dick arrest Vertigo. Harper is honoured to meet Nightwing who begs him to train. Nightwing agrees to train him. He gives Harper a bow and arrow and a red costume resembling the superhero Green Arrow, who Dick is friends with. Nightwing introduces Harper to Rachel, Logan and Kori. With these "heroes" formed, Kori calls them the Titans, naming after them the deities of the same name from her planet. Harper calls himself Arsenal while Logan calls himself Changeling. Together, the Titans suit up. The Titans spot Blood at an abandoned factory where he is speaking out of revival spell described by Rachel which is used to bring back Trigon. Slade spots the Titans spying. He reacts by commanding a group of Brothers from the Church to attack. The leader of the group is Cyrus Gold / Solomon Grundy, a former enemy of Batman. Logan battles Grundy by transforming into a gorilla. In this form, he rips off Grundy's arms out of control. Rachel uses a spell to calm Logan down. Slade takes notice of this and explains his rage is another side effect of the drug they induced in him. Rachel creates a spell which she uses to get rid of this rage effect. With Logan calmed down, he detransforms back to his human form and decides to stay like this. Roy decides to fight Slade to distract him from the Titans so they can go after Blood although they are already late as the portal to hell is open. Trigon rises from the ground. He spots his daughter Rachel who he kidnaps and escapes the factory via a portal. Logan transforms into a bird and flies after him. Slade believes his contract is over and leaves but is warned by Dick if he ever comes back, he will kill him. The Titans shut down the Church of Blood and arrest Sebastian. Kori burns Grundy's remains so he cannot come back from the dead again. Logan finds Trigon at Rachel's apartment where he threatens to kill her own daughter. Logan is disgusted by his acts so he charges in while transforming into a cheetah. Logan saves Rachel from Trigon's clutches and in return, Rachel gives Logan a kiss which despises Trigon. The Titans arrive at the scene to defeat Trigon with assistance from John Constantine who speaks a reverse revival spell which sends Trigon back to hell. Constantine then seals the gate which can never be open. Dick thanks Constantine for his help. Dick asks his mentor Bruce Wayne to buy a building which becomes the Titans Tower where they celebrate their first victory as a team. Characters In order of appearance: *Dick Grayson / Nightwing *Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Sebastian "Brother" Blood *Rachel Roth / Raven *Princess Korinad'r / Kori Lane / Starfire *Garfield Logan / Changeling *Roy Harper / Arsenal *Count Vertigo (cameo) *Cyrus Gold / Solomon Grundy *Trigon *John Constantine